Hari Uchiha
by Haruki Hyuuga
Summary: What if Harry Potter was really an Uchiha and what if he was trained by the best? Dumbledore!Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I've had this idea in my head for a while and I can't get rid of it. I wrote the first chapter to see how it would go and I want your opinion on it; should I continue this fanfiction or forget about it altogether? Up to you; would love your reviews. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Naruto; I gain no profit from this fanfiction.**

Chapter 1:

"Grab the portkey Harry; we have to go before the house collapses!" Sirius yelled to his 6-year-old godson as the house they were in burned down around them. Harry frantically grabbed the shoe they were using as a portkey and, as they flashed away, his eyes glinted red in the light.

They swirled and landed in a heap by Remus Lupin's feet gasping for fresh air. He helped them up, "What happened?"

Sirius answered, "We were attacked by Death Eaters; they burned down the Black Mansion; we only made it out just in time." He looked towards his godson and saw him covering his eyes and grimacing in pain, "What's wrong Harry?"

His godson removed his hands, "Nothing, my eyes were just burning from the smoke Uncle Padfoot."

"Good, I was worried that we had damaged your eyes; you already have to wear glasses, we don't need you blind." He tried to make light of the situation they were now in with a small joke. Ever since the fateful night where Peter had betrayed them, Harry had been raised by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin; they were the best godfathers a kid could ask for and he was happy with them, but lately they had been being attacked by Death Eaters left and right. Tonight they had been eating dinner when they were attacked and the house burned down with them in it; they had barely made it out alive and were worried for their safety.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry went up to the bathroom at Lupin's house and went to the mirror; he had avoided showing his godfathers his eyes as he came up; they felt different. Everything was going in slow motion and he could remember everything he saw like a photograph, he was worried. He looked in the mirror and gasped in surprise; his eyes were red with three commas in each. What was this? He decided to hide it from his godfathers; he didn't want to worry them.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next week was spent hiding from anymore attacks, before they dared venture outside to where traps may lie. Finally, they needed some supplies from Diagon Alley, so Remus, Harry, and Sirius went shopping as a group. They went to Gringotts and got some gold from Sirius' account and went to get some potion supplies. On their way out of the apothecary, they were ambushed by twenty or so men in cloaks; Sirius and Lupin desperately defended against the men trying to kill their godson. Harry hid behind them, scared for his life; Lupin was struck down by a sickly green curse and Harry felt tremendous pain in his eyes, "AAAAHHHH…!" he screamed, as it felt like they were burning.

He saw, though blurred, Sirius dodging another spell and then there was a voice in his head, frantic, _"Let me take control and I'll save your godfather, I promise you can have your body back when I'm done and I'll explain!"_

Harry heard this and saw Sirius stumble backwards after another dodge, "Yes, just save Uncle Padfoot!"

He felt his mind move to the back as his body was steered by some unknown force; his body made some strange moves with his hands and then he breathed fire at the Death Eaters nearby, incinerating them; he killed at least ten in that move alone. Then he felt his body blur and all of a sudden he was in front of Sirius and the dead body of Remus Lupin; he formed those strange moves with his hands again and his arm lit up with electricity. He slashed all the Death Eaters in front of them, reducing their numbers to five. His body blurred again and he took down the rest of the Death Eaters with only his body. They collapsed to the ground as Harry started swaying in place, suddenly tired. He turned to see his Uncle Remus unmoving on the ground and Sirius running over to him, everything went black.

He woke up in a strange land filled with trees and a lake nearby; he somehow felt this place was safe. He heard movement behind him and turned to see a man standing there. The man was dressed in dark blue clothes with red armor on top. He had long, spiky, black hair and what looked to be a giant fan on his back. Harry spoke, "Who are you and where am I?"

"You are in your mind Harry, and my name is Madara, your ancestor. I am the voice that you heard in your head, and the one that took over your body."

"Why am I here and why are you here?"

"Your body was weak, so it tired easily after the moves I did in it and you passed out. I am here because I was watching from the afterlife and decided that I would train you in the uses of the Sharingan, your new eyes."

"So, you're gonna teach me how to do that stuff that you did when you fought the Death Eaters?"

"Yes, young Uchiha."

"Why do you call me that? Uchiha, I mean."

"Once you gained the Sharingan, you gained the Uchiha name as well; your parents are dead and I thought that you would want a new name to start your new life with."

"My new life?"

"I'm going to train you how to be a shinobi, a ninja, under the Uchiha clan name."

"Can you really teach me how to fight, Mr. Madara?"

"Yes, I can Harry."

"Then I accept the Uchiha name; I won't let someone else die like Uncle Moony if I can help it."

Madara chuckled, "When we're done, you'll be indestructible. Once you get a chance to, go to Gringotts and ask to enter the Uchiha vault; once you are there I will open it."

"Okay ancestor."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry woke up to see Sirius asleep next to him; he deduced from the surroundings that they were at a hospital. He activated his Sharingan to see if he could; once they were activated, he felt his hair grow and his body change as it became more lean, suited for combat. _'Why did I feel my body change?'_ he thought to himself.

He heard chuckling in his head, _'Whoa, you're still in my head!'_

' _Yes, I'm still here; would you like your question answered?'_

' _You know why?! Yeah, I want an answer!'_

' _Very well; when you awakened the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, your heritage came into effect. Shinobis were bred to fight so your body gained the ability to move like a shinobi; as for your hair, it is because of me that your hair changed.'_

' _Cool, too bad that I can't see it; there are no mirrors and I don't want to wake Uncle Padfoot.'_

' _You can summon a mirror; just imagine a mirror right in front of you; imagine the energy in your body forming it.'_

' _I'll try; what should I call you?'_

' _Madara is fine.'_

' _Oh, okay.'_ Harry brought his focus into making his energy form a mirror. After about two minutes, a mirror shimmered into existence in front of him. He grabbed it out of the air and looked into it in shock; his hair had grown all the way down to his butt and become spiky; his eyes weren't green anymore either, they had turned as black as coal. His face was leaner and held an aristocratic look about it; he could also see that all of his remaining baby fat had disappeared. He activated his eyes once again and gasped in surprise; there was no longer three commas in each, now there was three circles connected with a swirl with lines leading outwards. _'What is this? Why did they change?'_

' _They are the last stage of the Sharingan and were awakened when your other uncle died'_

' _Oh yeah, Uncle Moony.'_ He sighed and willed the mirror away.

' _Get some sleep, you need to recover.'_

Harry nodded and laid back once more, willing his body to rest and recuperate.

He was awoken a short while later by frantic movement; he opened his eyes to see Sirius standing across the room pointing his wand at him, he yawned, "Uncle Padfoot? What's going on?"

Sirius gasped, "Are you really Harry? What happened to you? You're completely different!"

Harry sighed, _'What do I tell him, Madara?'_

' _Let me take over your body and I'll explain.'_

' _Okay, that's all you.'_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sirius and Harry stood in front of Gringotts; they were here for access to the Uchiha vault and a name change for Harry. Sirius had taken the news that his godson was a shinobi with an ancestor in his head training him rather well, and had taken Harry to Gringotts once they had discharged him.

They walked up to the front of the bank and went to the first open teller they saw. The goblin looked up, "How can I help you?"

Harry spoke up, "I have come for access to the Uchiha vault."

The goblin sneered, "Do you have a key?"

Madara took over and activated the Sharingan, "You and I both know that there isn't one, Fangcrusher."

The goblin gulped, "Right this way sirs," he said, leading them to some carts. After a quick cart ride, they arrived at Vault 6, where they climbed out and Madara walked up to the vault and put his right hand in an indent on the door; there was a piercing sensation in his hand and his blood went into the stone. The doors swung open and Madara entered; he stopped Sirius from following, "If anyone but an Uchiha tries to enter they will be burned until there is nothing left of them."

Sirius quickly stepped back at the words; Madara spoke to Harry, _'Do you wish to take over?'_

' _No, I can see what's going on and I'll leave what I need to you Madara.'_

' _Alright'_ Madara went through the vault and grabbed many things. The first thing grabbed was multiple sealing scrolls; he used one to seal away about 40 kunai, a second for 50 senbon, and a third held 50 shuriken. He went around the vault and found his old armor along with his tessen and sword in a case, _'Do you want to put these on or wait Harry?'_

' _Put them on! I bet we look cool in them.'_

Madara chuckled and shrunk the armor, using Harry's magic, and put it on over the black outfit he'd already found in the vault. He put the tessen and sword on his back and went to get some gold and silver so that he had money. The scrolls and money went into the weapons pouch on his right leg, along with some extra weapons unsealed. He went back towards the front of the vault where his godfather stood watching and waiting for him. He closed the doors and sat down in the cart, ceding control to Harry once more.

They rode back to the front of the bank and the goblin bowed, "Do you need anything else, sirs?"

Harry spoke, "Yes, I wish to officially change my name to Uchiha."

They went to an office in the back and the goblin pulled out some parchment and handed it to Harry, "Fill this out and your name will be changed."

Hari Uchiha was born that day.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **5 Years later**

"It came, Uncle Padfoot!" Hari yelled through the house as he held up the Hogwarts letter that had just been dropped off by an owl.

Sirius came in, "Good, now we can get your supplies and visit that village that you wanted to go see." Hari had talked to the goblins and discovered that there was a way to visit the elemental nations; he had talked to Madara and they had agreed that they would visit once he was sure that he was going to Hogwarts. They had trained day and night and with the Sharingan, the process moved at lightning speed. Hari could now wield both the tessen and the sword with a master's precision and perform jutsus 100 times faster than normal ninja could. The training was greatly sped up when they found a way to put Madara's conscious into a shadow clone; they could train a lot faster with Madara actually there. He had also mastered the Sharingan, and though his favorite move with them was kamui, he could do the others easily.

They got ready and then spent the day at Diagon Alley getting Hari's school supplies; they stopped by the bank in order to get money and also trade some British wizarding money for the currency in the elemental nations. They went to Madam Malkin's first, where they got Hari new robes for school, with the Uchiha symbol on the back of course. Next, they went to the apothecary, where they got some potions ingredients which were stored in sealing scrolls; Hari had taken quite a liking to potion-making and if he'd bothered to get it tested, he assumed he would be a potions master by now. They grabbed a bite to eat and then headed to the bookstore; that was where they met trouble.

They walked into Flourish and Blotts and Sirius growled in dislike at something; Hari looked up to see a sallow man in black robes glaring daggers at his godfather. The man stalked up to them and sneered at Sirius before looking at Hari with a confused look in his eyes. He looked back up at Sirius, "Where is little baby Potter Sirius? He should be with you and who is this child?"

Hari held a hand out to Snape, "Hello, my name is Hari Uchiha; it is nice to meet you Mr…?"

"You can call me Professor Snape. Why are you here with Sirius and not the young Potter?"

Hari gave a smirk, "I think you have me confused with someone else; I am Uncle Padfoot's godson."

The man's face grew angry, "You are not Harry Potter; you look nothing like Potter."

"You are correct; my name used to be Harry Potter, however it isn't anymore; I changed my name five years ago, when my Uncle Moony died. Why? Have you got a problem with me, Professor Snape?" he said in a cold voice, leaking KI everywhere.

Snape looked visibly shaken at the amount of killing intent directed his way, but stood up straight and tall, "As long as you do well in potions, we do not have a problem, Mr. Uchiha."

Hari smiled at the man's pride, "It's not me I would worry about, Professor; potions is what I excel at."

Snape looked at him a moment, "I will see you at Hogwarts, Mr Uchiha; don't disappoint." He stalked out of the store, his cloak billowing behind him.

Hari turned to see Sirius looking at him in awe, "How did you just successfully scare away the bat of the dungeons Hari?"

"You'd be surprised what I am capable of Padfoot."

Sirius just looked at him a moment and they went back to shopping. They got everything but a wand, as Hari was a master at wandless magic by now, and were soon heading home for dinner.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Are you sure you want to go alone Hari?" Sirius asked for the eighth time the next morning.

"Yes, tell you what; you and I have a friendly battle and if I win than you stop worrying?"

"And if I win?"

"You can come with me."

Sirius smiled in delight at the bet, "Alright, is now good?"

"Yes, but don't expect to win."

They went out back and Hari led Sirius to his secret training grounds hidden in the forest. Once they arrived, Sirius stared in awe and slight fear. It was a beautiful grassy clearing next to a lake and surrounded by trees on every side but the lakeshore; there was training dummies lined up on one side and targets painted on the trees. What scared Sirius were the giant craters blown into the ground in certain parts of the clearing and the fact that the dummies and targets all had marks from weapons in exact points that would be fatal on the human body.

They faced each other and bowed, as you would in a wizards duel and got into fighting stances. Sirius started with a barrage, "Incarcerous! Stupefy! Stupefy!"

Hari activated the Sharingan and pulled the tessen off of his back as he saw Sirius move to fire; as the spells rocketed his way, he waved the tessen in a large motion, causing the spells to fly back at their caster. Sirius dodged and started firing off at a faster rate, but Hari just dodged all of them easily. After a few minutes of dodging and yawning, he appeared behind Sirius and struck a bundle of nerves in the back of his godfather's neck, knocking him unconscious.

Sirius woke up an hour later to see that Hari seemed to be napping, so he tried to cast a prank spell at the boy; there was a blur and then a cold blade at his neck, "I win, Padfoot" Hari whispered in his ear. Sirius sighed and lowered his wand, "Yeah, you're right; I'll stop bugging you, but I will not stop worrying!"

"I didn't expect you to stop worrying; by the way, I wasn't even paying attention during our fight. I really can protect myself and I highly doubt even Lord Voldywort could defeat me with the training I've had"

"My little boy's all grown up; James would be proud" Sirius said with a fake sniffle. Hari grinned and threw his godfather onto his back, "Hey! What are you-?!" he was cut off as Hari sped away, towards the house. What had been a twenty minute walk before only took a minute and a half with Hari carrying Sirius. He set a windblown Sirius down and smirked, "Now, I should go; I'll be back in three weeks Uncle Siri. Keep safe!"

"Bye kiddo, and the same to you"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The goblins gave him a portkey that dropped him in the forest about twenty miles from Konoha.

He ran for about ten minutes, before he hid his tessen, sword, and armor with a henge. He ran for about five more minutes before the gates of Konoha stretched out before him, _'Are you sure you want to do this Madara?'_

' _Yes, I want you to see my birthplace Hari'_

' _Alright, well here goes!"_

He walked up to the guards on duty, "I would like to speak to Hokage-sama, please."

They looked at him a moment and then opened the gates to let him into the village. As soon as he was in, he went to the posts above the village and traveled to the Hokage's tower. He got there, to see more guards by the doors, "I need to speak with Hokage-sama please."

"What's your name kid?"

"Hari Uchiha" and he activated the Sharingan and deactivated them quickly. They led him inside and to a door, where they knocked, "We have a visitor requesting your presence, Lord Hokage" one of them called inside.

"You may enter"

They opened the door to reveal an old man sitting behind piles of paperwork puffing a pipe; the man gestured for the guards to leave; they left. He looked over Hari, "Who, may I ask, are you?"

Hari bowed, "My name is Hari Uchiha, Lord Hokage" he heard a gasp and looked up to see the man studying him closely.

"Do you have anything to prove this claim? The Uchihas were massacred and we believed Sasuke to be the only survivor."

He rose from his bowed position and looked at the Hokage, activating his Sharingan once more. The Hokage almost dropped his pipe in surprise at the red eyes, "You've got the Sharingan? If you are an Uchiha, then where were you all these years? I've never seen you before, though you look very similar to an old acquaintance of mine."

"I assume that you are referring to Madara. He is dead, but I have met him" he heard chuckling in his head at these words.

The Hokage put out the pipe and sat back in his seat, "I can see that you have a henge on, can you remove it please?"

Hari smirked and performed the reverse seal for henge; there was a puff of smoke and he was revealed. The Hokage dropped his pipe in surprise as Hari was revealed to be wearing armor and large weapons on his back. "Do you know how to use those weapons?"

"Oh yes, I am _quite_ proficient in any shinobi weapon Lord Hokage."

"Do you know who that armor and those weapons belonged to before you?"

"Yes, Madara Uchiha gave them to me out of his vault and trained me in their use as well as everything else a ninja should know. Do you have a problem with Madara?"

The Hokage froze at the mention of Hari training under Madara Uchiha and then cleared his throat, "No, there is no problem with Madara; he was once a valued ally to Konohagakure no Sato; I simply wondered what had become of him. Tell me, where are you from?"

"This is the interesting part; I am from Wizarding Britain, Lord Hokage"

"I know of wizarding Britain; do you know of Harry Potter?"

"Why Lord Hokage?"

"An old man named Dumbledore came and asked for protection for him; he seemed to think we would work for free."

Hari laughed openly at this, "I need no protection and Dumbledore is a manipulative old fool; I've recently discovered that he was behind many of the attacks on my person. For some reason, he wants me dead; I assume as a martyr; he was behind the death of my Uncle Moony."

"Are you saying that you are Harry Potter?" the Hokage said incredulously.

"I was before I discovered my heritage and took up the family name"

"How did you meet Madara Uchiha?"

Hari smiled slyly, "Would you like to speak with him, Lord Hokage?"

"How would I do that?"

"Simple, I can allow temporary possession of my body to some spirits, including my sensei."

"Then yes, I would like to speak with him."

Hari closed his eyes, _'You got this, Madara?'_

' _Yes, Hari'_

' _Alright, this is all you'_ he gave control to Madara and sat back in his mind.

Madara took control with ease and spoke, "Hello Sarutobi, I knew you when you were young; how are you?"

Sarutobi's eyes went wide at the change in tone of voice and he took a moment to speak, "Hello Madara, I'm doing fine, I'd ask you the same but you're dead."

Madara chuckled, "Always blunt, yes I am dead, and yes I trained Hari."

"What would you say his skill level is at?"

Madara thought a moment, "My level when I died, at least"

Sarutobi gasped in shock, "That good? He's only eleven!"

"When he was six, he awakened the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and I've been training him since."

"Six? Why so young?"

"Him and his godfathers were attacked and one of them was killed right in front of him."

"I understand. How long can you stay in that body?"

"As long as he wants me to, though I should probably go soon."

"Before you go, what happened to you?"

"I left after my battle with Hashirama and eventually died of old age."

"Alright, I just wanted to know why you disappeared all those years ago."

"That is understandable, though this kid is my legacy."

"Is he really as strong as you were?"

"Yes, I fear what he will become with some experience in battle"

"We'll put him on a genin team to gain experience and then promote him when the time comes, if that is agreeable. He will also be ranked as U-rank, flee on sight order."

"Yes, but he has to go to Hogwarts to gain magic experience when it starts in a month."

"That can be arranged"

"Good, I must go now"

"Good-bye Madara"

"Good-bye old man." He smirked before Hari took over again.

The Hokage just sighed, "Did you hear everything that just transpired?"

"Yes, when will I start my experience gain?"

"The shinobi academy is graduating in a week and we will put you with a team from there; you will most likely be on Sasuke Uchiha's team though to help him with the Sharingan."

"That is fine with me, but what will happen when I go to Hogwarts?"

"You will be added to a three man team, so that they are not short a man when you leave."

"Okay, do you mind if I go to this Shinobi Academy until the teams are made; I want to get to know my peers."

If the Hokage was shocked at his request, he didn't show it, "Yeah, but you'll need an I.D. before you go; we'll have to get your picture to get one made though."

"Hmm… can you show me an I.D. and tell me the info that should be on mine"

"Yeah, but why?"

"That's a surprise, Lord Hokage"

Ten minutes later, Hari stood with a new I.D. in his hands and a shocked Hokage; the reason being that he'd created the I.D. out of magic and the Hokage hadn't known that he was proficient in magic yet. He handed the I.D. to the Hokage to check over and verify the information. The Hokage read it through and gave a nod of approval. He then went over to his desk and wrote a short paragraph for the teacher at the academy and handed it to Hari, "Give this to Iruka when you get there and can you please disguise yourself the way you were when you got here."

"Yeah, thanks Lord Hokage"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He arrived at the academy and walked into a room where a teacher he assumed was Iruka was teaching history to a class of half-asleep students. "Are you Iruka?"

The teacher gave a startled look, "Yes, what do you need young man?"

Hari handed him the note and watched in humor as he face got pasty white; Iruka looked up, "Can I see your I.D. please?"

"Yeah sure" and he handed the man his I.D. Iruka's eyes got wider and he looked up in shock before clearing his throat, "It's all in order, you can sit next to Sasuke Uchiha and I'll introduce you."

Hari nodded and took back the offered I.D. before going up and sitting next to the obvious Uchiha in the room, what with the symbol on his clothes and his features resembling an Uchiha. He sat and looked down at Iruka who nodded, "Class, the new arrival is Hari Uchiha and he will be with us until graduation next week."

Sasuke, who had been ignoring him, whipped his head around to look at the newly named Uchiha in shock. A pink haired girl stood and pointed at him in accusation, "You can't be an Uchiha; Sasuke-kun is the last one left!"

Hari looked at her coldly and activated his Sharingan, "Mind holding your tongue about things that you don't understand Miss; I should not have to prove my heritage to everyone I meet on the streets" his voice was cold; she gulped at his Sharingan and sat back down in fear. "Thank you"

Iruka brought the attention back to him and continued with the lesson; Hari looked over at the boy next to him and saw the boy's eyes grow wide at the Sharingan; Hari whispered, "I'll explain after classes are over."

Sasuke nodded, though didn't stop looking at him through all of class.

Classes ended an hour later and Hari walked outside, Sasuke following; once they were away from the other kids he turned to his pursuer, "Hello, Sasuke Uchiha; if I understand correctly you are the last remaining Uchiha besides me and your brother?"

Sasuke nodded and spoke, "How are you an Uchiha? I thought I was the last, and how do you have the Sharingan already?"

"I was in Britain when the massacre occurred and I don't just have the regular Sharingan" he said as he activated the Sharingan and transformed them into his Mangekyou. Sasuke gasped in surprise, "You have the Mangekyou?!"

"Yes, and I plan on helping you train to get stronger without the Sharingan until you awaken them."

"You're only my age; what can you teach me?"

Hari wordlessly pulled out his I.D., handing it to Sasuke who grabbed it and read through it, paling drastically, "You're a U-rank ninja? Flee on sight? Any mission embarked against you is considered a failure until proven otherwise? How powerful are you?"

Hari thought a moment, _'How powerful would I be Madara-san?_

' _Hmm….I'd say Hokage level; you're as powerful as I was and I fought a Hokage and ended barely losing.'_

' _Really?!'_

' _Yeah, really'_

' _That's so cool!"_

' _The Uchiha boy is still waiting for your answer Hari.'_

Hari looked at the boy, "Around…Hokage level somewhere"

Sasuke dropped the I.D. in shock and would have collapsed had Hari not caught him, "You're as powerful as a Hokage? Holy crap! How?!"

"Have you heard of Madara Uchiha?"

"Yeah, he was the first Uchiha clan head and he helped found Konoha with the first Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Their epic battle was recorded by statues in the Valley of the End"

"I was trained by him"

Sasuke fainted.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next week was spent getting to know the other academy students and the day after graduation, they were waiting for Kakashi, their new jounin instructor. The team consisted of the annoying pinkette Sakura, a blond kid named Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, and of course Hari Uchiha.

Kakashi was already late and they were bored, so when he walked in two hours late and said that he got lost on the road of life, Hari, who was hanging from the ceiling in his boredom called, "BULLSHIT!" while throwing a kunai that buried itself in the wall right next to the white-haired man's face. Kakashi jumped and looked up at the dangling Uchiha, "Who are you? I only remember three team members on my roster."

"Name's Hari Uchiha and I'm just tagging along to help train Sasuke." He said dropping down; he pulled on the chakra string connected to the recently thrown kunai and yanked it back towards himself catching the flying projectile. Madara spoke in his head, _'Ask to see his Sharingan.'_

' _What? Why?'_

' _A kid I saved a while ago said that he gave his left Sharingan to his silver-haired friend Kakashi, when he thought that he was a goner.'_

' _Oh, okay, sure Madara'_

"Can we see your Sharingan, Sensei?"

Kakashi froze, "How did you know about that?"

"A voice in the back of my head, plus I recognize the chakra signature of a Sharingan user from you."

Kakashi spoke, "What will you give me in return if I show you my eye?"

"You can see mine, and I won't fry your ass when we spar."

"Yours? And what do you mean? You're only a genin, you can't beat me."

Hari gave the man his I.D., "Here, find out for yourself"

Kakashi took the offered paper and read it through before looking up in shock, "You're a U-rank shinobi?"

"Yep, and I have the Sharingan too. Now, do you take the deal?"

"Yeah, but I want to see your Sharingan first."

"Very well" Hari said with a mischievous smile. He activated the regular Sharingan and then felt the blades melt into his Mangekyou as his eyes swirled. Kakashi took an actual step back, "You have the Mangekyou?!"

"Yeah, so what; show me your eye." Hari said.

Kakashi removed the Hitai-ate covering his left eye and revealed the Sharingan underneath; he activated the Mangekyou and Madara gasped in Hari's head, _'I was right, that is the one that Obito gave his eye to; I recognize the Mangekyou pattern in it. Thank you for that Hari.'_

' _No problem Madara.'_

Kakashi covered his left eye back up and they went to training.

The next week was spent doing D-rank missions around town, much to Naruto's displeasure, until the Hokage called Team 7 up to his office. "You'll be going on a C-rank mission; we have a bridge builder that needs an escort to Wave Country. This mission is a week-and-a-half long mission; the man's name is Tazuna; guard him well."

Hari and Kakashi put their hands over their hearts, "Hai, Hokage-sama"

A man that smelled of alcohol walked into the room, "So this is my guard; they're all brats!"

Naruto stood and was about to make an outburst, when Hari put up a hand to hold him back and looked at the bridge builder, "Are you familiar with the ninja ranking system, sir?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Kakashi is an S-rank ninja and I myself am a U-rank ninja; you will be protected."

"I know what an S-rank ninja is, but I've never heard of a U-rank ninja before kid; don't lie to me!"

The Hokage spoke up, "Tazuna, a U-rank ninja is the most powerful class of ninja; there is a flee on sight order for any spotted."

Tazuna glanced over at Hari in shock, "You have a flee on sight order?!"

Hari smirked, "Of course, my mentor helped found Konoha; I better know how to fight as well as him." Tazuna paled.

Sakura spoke, "Who was your mentor?" She said, almost fearfully.

Hari looked over at her, "Madara Uchiha; the weapons I'm carrying used to be his"

Naruto spoke, "What weapons? I haven't seen any weapons except for your regular kunai?!"

Hari performed the reverse henge, and his true form appeared wearing his armor, sword, and tessen; everyone in the room but the Hokage gaped at this and Kakashi spoke, "Have you been wearing those all along?"

Hari shrugged, "You never know when you'll be attacked; now who's ready to go? Because I have a time limit as to how long I can stay in the elemental nations at the moment."

"Excellent point, Mr. Uchiha; you should get going." Said the Hokage, puffing his pipe.

' _I need to speak to Sarutobi, if that's okay Hari?'_

' _Yeah sure'_

Madara took over and looked up at the Hokage, "I need to speak with you alone before we leave for this mission, Lord Hokage."

The Hokage looked up at the change in demeanor, "Alright" he turned to everyone else in the room, "Please go get the things that you'll need for this mission; Hari will meet you at the gates in an hour."

Everyone nodded and left and Sarutobi turned his attention to Madara, "What do you wish to speak about, Hari?"

"Why does Naruto not know about the nine-tails sealed inside of him?"

Sarutobi's eyes glinted dangerously, "How did you know about that?"

Madara scoffed, "Please, I used to be able to summon the nine-tails; I recognize his chakra."

The Hokage's eyes widened, "Madara?!"

"Yes, now answer my question Sarutobi."

"Minato sealed it there to stop its rampage on the village and I didn't tell Naruto because I thought it would be dangerous due to how young he is."

"I'm going to tell him once this missions over, and you won't stop me."

Sarutobi sighed in resignation, "I couldn't stop you anyway, just please only tell him; it's his choice whether the information gets shared or not."

Madara nodded, "I will only tell Naruto, then."

"How are you able to take over Hari's body so easily?"

"We have a special connection; is that all?"

"Yes, that is all."

Madara nodded and left; he could fell Hari's shock in his head so he kept himself in control and went to the apartment Hari was staying at, where he explained everything.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hari watched the trees as they sped through the forest, Tazuna on Kakashi's back; for the past two hours, he had felt as though there was someone following their little group and he was wary.

There! Something jumped in the trees behind them and he activated his Sharingan. He looked back; two men were following close behind and he could see that they were going to attack soon; he would have to take care of them. Within seconds, he was behind the first man slitting his throat; the second man turned and gasped upon seeing the other dead on the ground. His face grew angry, "You killed my brother, Brat!"

Hari smiled, "That I did; are you gonna get revenge?"

The man flew at him in a rage and tried to claw his face with a metal claw; he deftly avoided and pulled out his sword. He waited until the man charged him and slashed him across the abdomen; the man collapsed to the ground and died in seconds. He flicked the blood off of his sword and slipped it back into its scabbard; he joined the others shortly after. Kakashi looked back at him and saw the blood splattered across his face; his eye widened, "Are you alright Hari?"

"Of course, the blood is not mine after all."

"Whose blood is it, then?" Tazuna asked.

"There were some assassins after us, so I took care of them; they thought they were being stealthy, how funny"

Kakashi stopped the procession and set Tazuna down, before looking at him coldly, "What rank was this mission, really Tazuna?"

Tazuna gulped, "B-rank, but my village is too poor to pay for that rank."

Hari looked at him with an emotionless face, "You are lucky that I am the rank I am or you would probably be dead; we did not expect assassins"

Tazuna looked slightly guilty, "Can you still help me get to my village; the bridge we're building will change the poverty of our village?"

Hari looked at Kakashi, who nodded, "Yes, we will continue this mission, but you are lucky of that; for lying, we could leave you out in this forest alone and cancel the deal." He turned to the others, "Let's go."

The next two days were easy-going with no extra attacks and they were almost at the village; they would be there sometime in the next two days.

Hari sighed in annoyment, "Kakashi?"

"Yes, Hari?"

"Another one, at least s-rank with a smaller one at chunin level."

"Understood"

They traveled for about five minutes before a huge sword flew towards Kakashi; Hari jumped forward and grabbed the sword mid-air, stopping its progress. Kakashi looked on in slight surprise at this show of strength and set the bridge builder down once more.

A man came out of the trees toward Hari, who just swung the sword with an expert's skill at the offender. The man ducked below the sword and tried to trip Hari, who just jumped over the leg and went backwards. The man jumped into the trees, "How are you wielding Kubikiribocho, Brat?"

Hari smirked, "I'm just that good, why? Do you want it back?" With this, he flung the sword at its owner, where it spun and stuck in the tree above his head.

"I like you kid; you'll be fun to kill." The man said.

"You're not at a high enough level to kill me; we'll see what you can do"

The man growled, "Who are you to be so cocky; it'll get you killed?"

"Name's Hari, yours?"

"Zabuza, now let's fight!"

Zabuza flew at him with the intent to kill and Hari jumped backwards to move the fight away from the others. He pulled out his sword and the battle began; the two fought like demons. Zabuza swung his sword at Hari, who ducked beneath it and slashed the man across the chest. Zabuza turned to water and came from behind; Hari, who had already seen this, jumped sideways and dodged the blade. He activated his Sharingan and saw that this one was a clone as well; the real one was casting a jutsu to cause fog when he felt a huge wind pick him up off his feet and send him flying into a nearby tree where he was winded. Hari watched as the small senbon pierced the man's neck and he fell to the ground unmoving. A small hunter Nin appeared and took away the body and the sword, disappearing.

Hari put away tessen and sword and turned to the others, who were staring at him in shock; Naruto spoke first, "Holy Crap! You're really good, you beat him so easy; that was amazing!"

Sakura was looking at him in adoration and he gulped at the fangirlish look in her eyes; he heard chuckling in his head at the word fangirl, _'Ahh… looks like you're just as unlucky as every other Uchiha; we Uchihas have always been the victims of fangirls; it's a curse to look so handsome'_

' _Shut up, Madara'_ The chuckling continued and he tried to ignore it, looking at Kakashi, who seemed impressed at his skill, and Sasuke who was looking at him in awe at his apparent talent. He ducked sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Would you listen to me if I said that it was no big deal?"

Kakashi gave an eye smile, "Nope, now let's get this bridge builder home."

Hari sighed in disappointment and they continued on their way.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They arrived at the village two days later, where they were offered rest by a kind village woman; they gladly took it with many thanks; hey, shinobi did like small comforts.

Kakashi decided that he was going to teach his team how to tree walk for a few days before they left again; he had a suspicion that Zabuza wasn't dead and wanted to make sure.

The house was attacked two days later by some assassins while they were sleeping, until Kakashi took them out easily. They went to check on the bridge before they left; that was when Zabuza made his second appearance and attempt at their lives.

Zabuza looked at Kakashi and saw that he had uncovered his Sharingan eye and he gave a vicious laugh, "I see that Copy-Ninja Kakashi is here; I've been waiting to fight you, I want you dead!"

Hari walked up to Kakashi, "He wants to fight a copy-ninja, Kakashi-sensei; how about we give him one? I want to fight him; you can step in if something goes wrong."

Kakashi's face flickered with indecision a moment, "Go ahead Hari"

Hari stepped forward, "Sorry, you get me Zabuza-san"

"I want to fight a copy-ninja kid; you won't stand a chance against me, you're coming to your death."

Hari gave a dark smile and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, "You'll get your copy-ninja, but you are incorrect in your other assumptions; you are only S-rank, I am U-rank, therefore you will lose."

Zabuza looked at his Sharingan in shock, "You have the Sharingan?! Who are you really?"

"My name is Hari Uchiha, nice to make your acquaintance Zabuza" He gave a mocking bow in Zabuza's direction.

"Uchiha? I thought that they were all dead, killed by one person, how pathetic really"

He found a blade graze by his cheek and a thin trail of blood ran down his face; Hari spoke, "Don't insult my clan, Zabuza" this was said coldly as KI leaked everywhere.

The easy-going Uchiha's face was completely serious and devoid of any childishness that it had previously held and even Kakashi realized that Zabuza had made a grave mistake. Hari flew at the man with inhuman speed and he barely managed to dodge the now-unsheathed sword.

"HAKU, TAKE DOWN THE BRIDGE BUILDER!"

"Hai, Zabuza-sama" was heard as Hari charged again.

Zabuza countered with his sword as Hari weaved around him with skill that most shinobi could not accomplish in a lifetime; Zabuza realized that he might have underestimated the child. Hari jumped backwards and formed a series of hand-seals faster than the eye could follow, "KATON! GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" A large fireball flew towards Zabuza, who got his right arm burnt beyond use. He switched to his left and charged towards the Uchiha. A well-aimed kunai quickly dispatched his other arm. He landed on the ground, dazed, at the same time that a large wave of malevolent chakra flew through the air. Within seconds, Haku came flying out of his ice mirrors, skidding across the ground.

Zabuza quickly ran over to his companion as Naruto came after the boy; Haku's mask broke in two and Naruto stopped.

A large group of people showed up, led by an obviously wealthy and evil man, claiming that they were going to kill Zabuza because he was useless. Hari drew his tessen and they were all soon encompassed in a whirlwind that killed all but the leader, who had been off to the side. Hari turned to Zabuza, "Would you like the honors?"

Zabuza smiled a dark grin, "Of course, a kunai please?"

Hari complied and soon Gato was dead and kicked into the river like trash. Zabuza gave back the kunai and sat down next to Haku, "Do what you will."

Hari went over to Kakashi, "I think we should let him join the village"

"What! Why?"

"He is a good fighter and he was only doing this because someone paid him to; he would be a good addition to our ranks."

Kakashi thought a moment, "Alright, but the final decision is up to the Hokage."

"We don't need to worry about him, he trusts my opinion"

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza, "Would you like to join the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Zabuza?"

Zabuza looked shocked at the suggestion, but thought it over, "Could Haku come?"

"Of course"

"Why are you offering this?"

"You would be a good addition to our ranks and Hari seems to trust you."

"….Okay, sure; we'll join your village."

Hari smiled and came over, "Good, now let me heal your wounds."

Kakashi looked shocked, "You're a healer-nin?!"

"I am capable"

Zabuza scooted closer and Hari put his hands over the wounds on his arms; he released a small amount of healing magic through his hands. Healing magic was, funnily enough, the same green color as healing chakra, so it looked like he was healing the wounds normally when he really wasn't. The wounds were quickly healed and Hari moved onto Sasuke, who was covered in senbon wounds; he was healed just as quickly as Zabuza had been.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They stayed in the village for two more days and then they headed back to Konoha. On their third night of travel, Hari pulled Naruto aside, "Naruto, I'm going to tell you an S-class secret but it is up to you whether to share it or not."

Naruto looked perturbed at Hari's serious face, and Hari quickly reassured him, "It's nothing bad, but I want you to remember that this does not affect who you are at all."

Naruto looked slightly better and Hari let Madara take over, "Naruto, have you heard of the nine-tailed fox?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He wasn't killed the night that he attacked the village; he was sealed away by the fourth Hokage into his newborn son."

"What does this have to do with me though?"

"Do you want to know his son's name?"

"Yeah, sure"

"It was Naruto Uzamaki"

Naruto stumbled backwards at the shock, "WH…What are you saying?"

"You are the fourth Hokage's son, Naruto, and the reasons the villagers treat you the way they do is because you are the container for the nine-tails. Your father sealed him away in you, because you were the only one capable of holding such a large amount of chakra thanks to your bloodline."

Naruto fell to the ground in shock, "I…I am the fourth Hokage's son?!"

Madara looked at him, "You're not surprised about the fox?"

"I already learned about him right before I graduated from the academy, but I didn't know how or why it was done. Now I know and…and I'm proud to have been the one to hold the nine-tails. Was my father really the fourth Hokage?"

"Yes, he is; your real name is Naruto Namikaze, they changed your last name so that your father's enemies would not come after you when you couldn't defend yourself."

"Wow! Wait! You knew about the fox, so can you teach me how to use his power?"

"Hmmmm….Yeah, but I'm leaving in like four days for a long mission."

"Maybe we could come with you; you've got to teach Sasuke how to use the Sharingan anyway. I'm sure old man Hokage wouldn't mind!"

' _Do you want to deal with them that long Hari?"_

" _Yeah, sure; they're my teammates. As long as they have the ability to use magic, it should be fine.'_

' _Alright, we can speak to Sarutobi when we get back.'_

Madara nodded, "We'll ask him when we get back; we should probably get back to camp now though, before they think we were eaten by a bear."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, let's go, and thanks for telling me about my father"

"No problem, we're teammates right?"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Are you sure about this Hari?" The Hokage asked. They were sitting in the Hokage's office discussing Zabuza and Haku's acceptance into the ranks of the Hidden Leaf Ninja.

"Yes, Hokage-sama; I am positive about this, plus the voice in my head agrees." Everyone but the Hokage looked at him oddly, the Hokage's eyes held a knowing glint.

"Alright, they are accepted into our ranks"

Hari grinned and turned to the Hokage, "After this, I need to speak to you alone Lord Hokage."

The Hokage nodded and dismissed everyone but Hari; as soon as everyone was gone, Hari made a clone and put Madara in it, much to the Hokage's shock. Hari spoke, "Does Dumbledore still want someone to guard Harry Potter?"

"Yes, he came back offering money two days ago; why?"

Hari grinned, "Madara promised Naruto that he'd teach him how to wield the nine-tail's chakra and I promised to teach Sasuke how to use the Sharingan that he awakened; I've tested them all and they're all capable of magic. I think that we should have them as the team that 'guards' me; we would literally be getting paid to train our own troops as they would be getting magic training too."

Madara spoke up, "I have spoken to Hari about this and we both agree that this would be the best course of action if you were to accept Dumbledore's job."

The Hokage grinned, "Well then, looks like we're accepting Dumbledore's job; is that all you wished to speak about?"

"Yes" Hari said, dispelling Madara's clone.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A couple days later found them in the Hokage's office having been briefed about their new mission and ready for Hari to take them back to his Uncle's to get their school supplies and get comfortable with the new environment. It was time to go to Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2

**It was brought to my attention that there was some errors with some of this chapter, so I went through and read it. Hopefully I got them all, but if not, please mention it. Ja ne!**

Chapter 2:

Hari sighed as they portkeyed back to Sirius's house. He liked the man, he really did, but he had been having the time of his life in the Elemental Nations. He was, of course, glad that his new team could come with him to Britain. This however, did not mean that he necessarily _wanted_ to go back to that stagnant place, filled with pollution and greed.

They landed in Hari's training ground and he brushed himself off as they stood from the ground, where they'd fallen when they landed. They looked around and Kakashi gave an impressed whistle, "You sure did a number on this place."

"Yeah, this is the fourth training ground I've had to make. The other three got destroyed. Now, the house is this way. I didn't tell Sirius you were coming, but he won't care. Warning, he _does_ change into a big black dog, as in a real transformation. When in that form, he's called Padfoot. Second warning, Dumbledore is _not_ to be trusted, no matter what he says to you. He's a lying scheming bastard that hides behind a nice facade."

They all nodded and followed him until he got home. He opened the door up, "Yo! I'm home Uncle Sirius! I brought friends!"

There was a happy shout and then running footsteps and Sirius came in and wrapped him in a huge hug, "Hari! Thank goodness! I've been worried the whole time you were gone!"

Hari chuckled at his uncle's enthusiasm and looked to see his team members smiling in amusement. He pried the man off of him, "This is my team. The cyclops is Kakashi. The black-haired boy is Sasuke. The exuberant blonde is Naruto. And the pinkette is Sakura. Sasuke is my...brother. I formed a blood pact with him since he is also an Uchiha. They will be attending Hogwarts with me."

Sirius looked at each of them and then waved, "Hi, I'm Sirius Black, Hari's adopted uncle."

Kakashi nodded, "Nice to meet you, Black-san."

Naruto jumped forward, "Ooh! Can you turn into a dog?!" Sirius chuckled and then transformed into Padfoot and Naruto laughed brightly, "Cool! Your uncle is great, Hari!"

Hari chuckled, "Yes, I know. What's to eat, Paddy?"

The dog transformed back, "Food! Yes! I made ramen!"

Naruto smiled brightly, "Ramen?! Really?! Yay! Your uncle really is great, Hari!"

 **OoOoOo**

Hari approached Sasuke, having decided to get him his Mangekyou to train him with. He had an idea. He would put the Uchiha in a genjutsu to kill his precious person, therefore awakening the Mangekyou.

He had an idea as to who this person was, but he asked anyway, "Sasuke, who is your precious person?"

Sasuke turned to him, "When did you get there?!"

"Just now. You didn't answer my question though. Who is the closest person to you? The one you'd give your life for."

"Oh, um, I don't know. Either you or Naruto. I mean, you're my last family member besides Itachi and Naruto, well, he's been with me since the massacre, in the background, watching."

"Who would you least want to kill?"

Sasuke was silent a moment, "I don't know. I've known Naruto longer, but I've grown close to you."

"I see. Hmm, look at me for a sec." Sasuke did and he put him in an illusion without telling him, "I am taking control of your body, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What?! Why?!"

"We are killing Naruto."

"But, NO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HARI?!"

"I don't want you to have any precious people besides me. You're too weak to fight me because of Naruto, so you're going to kill him and it's going to be your fault."

Sasuke tried to fight, but Hari just made him pull out a kunai and they walked in the illusion to Naruto's room. Sasuke looked at the sleeping blonde and then at Hari, "NO! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS! PLEASE, HARI!"

Hari gave him a cold look, "No, kill him." Sasuke's body moved of its own accord and raised the kunai above the blonde. His eyes teared up and he tried to fight harder, but it didn't work. The blade came down and Naruto jerked as the blade impaled his throat. Sasuke's eyes widened and blood sprayed from the blonde's mouth.

His lips parted and he spoke with blood dribbling down his chin, "S-Sas...uke...w-why?"

Hari spoke, "He was too weak. He killed you because he was too weak."

Naruto's eyes widened, "S-Sas...uke…" He fell limp and Sasuke screamed in pain and anger. Hari made him think that he was in control of his own body and made him think that he stabbed him in the chest.

He staggered backwards with wide eyes, "H-How did...y-you...b-break free?"

"YOU MADE ME KILL NARUTO! YOU MADE ME! HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT FROM ITACHI!"

Hari collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from his 'wound'. He reached up and grasped the blade in 'shock' and looked up, "You...You killed...your...only hope...and your…only friend." He fell limp on the ground and he felt Sasuke's chakra spike. He cracked his eyes and saw Sasuke clutching at his eyes and staggering around, screaming.

He waited until the other Uchiha had fallen to his knees and then removed the illusion, leaving Sasuke hyperventilating on the ground. He found Naruto and grabbed his arm, "Go tell Sasuke that you're not dead."

Naruto seemed confused, "What? Why would he think I was dead?"

"I made him think that he killed you so that he would awaken a new level of his eyes. Go tell him you're not dead."

Naruto's eyes widened and he rushed into Sasuke's room. Hari followed and saw Naruto clutch Sasuke in his arms, "Hey! Sasuke! I'm alive! It was all fake!"

Sasuke slowly looked up and Hari saw a new design in his eyes. He stared at Naruto with wide eyes and then threw his arms around him, "Oh God! Naruto, I killed you! Hari made me kill you! Then I killed him!"

Naruto scowled and Hari's eyes widened as he saw a fist coming. Madara's voice spoke in his head, " _You could totally dodge that."_

" _I could totally dodge that."_

" _You're not going to, are you?"_

" _No. I deserve it."_

" _I suppose, but it's your fault. Naruto's got a strong arm."_

" _I know. This'll hurt...a lot."_

" _Then dodge it."_

" _No."_

Naruto's fist smashed into his face and he was sent flying sideways, where he broke through the wall and left a hole. He slumped in his hole and groaned, "Dammit."

" _Told you."_

" _Shut up, Sensei."_

Madara chuckled and Hari just dropped his head back, laying it on some rubble. He heard running footsteps and then Kakashi's voice, "What the hell happened?!"

Naruto spoke in an angry voice, "Hari made Sasuke think that he killed me to awaken some new level of eyes or something, so I punched him."

There was silence a moment, "Did you go a bit overkill?"

"No, I didn't."

He heard footsteps and then saw Sasuke's face in the hole, before he felt a sharp pain in between his legs and he yelped in pain, but then groaned, "I deserved that. I totally deserved that. Please don't do it again."

He heard a satisfied snort and he just moaned and laid there a minute. After a few minutes, his legs were grabbed and he was yanked out to lay on the ground, groaning in pain and covered in plaster dust. Sasuke looked down at him angrily, "Why did you do that?!"

He didn't bother sitting up, "You have the same eyes as your brother now. That was my purpose."

Sasuke's eyes widened as did Kakashi's. Kakashi spoke, sounding angry, "Hari! He's only thirteen!"

"I was six."

" _You_ were six! He isn't you!"

"He wants to gain power. Would you rather he actually kill Naruto later on?"

Sasuke looked horrified and Kakashi turned slightly green, before he sighed, "Alright, alright, I agree."

"Thank you."

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and then reached down and pulled Hari up, "Sorry, Hari. I understand now. I'm glad that I don't actually have to kill Naruto."

"It's fine. I deserved it."

Sasuke blushed, "Kicking you in the nuts was a bit much though."

"I'll be okay. The jewels are fine."

The men chuckled and Sakura, who had run in, looked horrified and scandalized at the same time. Naruto scowled at him, "I don't regret what I did."

Hari chuckled, "I must say that you punch fairly hard, but Madara punches harder."

"You could've dodged it, couldn't you have?"

"Yes, fairly easily. However, I felt that I deserved it for putting Sasuke through what I did."

Naruto scowled and then sighed, "Alright, I get it. I won't be mad at you anymore."

Sasuke looked a bit confused, "In that, whatever it was, I killed you too. Why did I kill you too?"

"You said that you couldn't decide who was more precious to you, me or Naruto, so you killed both, or rather, I made you kill both. It was an illusion, a genjutsu, a very powerful one."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "A genjutsu? There's a genjutsu that powerful?"

"Yes, but only I can do it. It's an ability of my Sharingan."

"Do I really have the same eyes as my brother now?"

"Yes, and I'm going to teach you how to use them, but for now, I'm tired. I got punched through a wall. I'm going to bed."

Kakashi chuckled and Sirius looked at him in concern, before he smiled as well and repaired the wall. Hari left and went to his room, where he removed his armor and weapons, setting them to the side. He took off his shoes and laid down on the bed, turning away from the closed door. He pulled the blanket up and he heard a small knock on the door.

He didn't bother turning, "Who is it?"

"Sasuke. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside, looking at the lump on the bed. He flipped on the light and Hari spoke again, "What do you need?"

"I want to say thank you."

"What for?"

"If killing Naruto is the real way to get the eyes you gave me, then I'm glad you did it the way you did. I don't want to kill my first and only friend besides you."

Hari turned to look at him and smiled, "It's fine. I know." He thought a moment and then sighed, " _Madara, should we tell him what we discovered about his brother while we were...exploring the village?"_

" _I don't know. Will it crush him?"_

" _I don't know and that's why I'm worried, but if we start, we can't stop."_

Madara sighed, " _Yeah, tell him."_

" _Alright."_ "Sasuke, come here a minute."

"Why?"

"It's really important."

Sasuke came over and sat down, "Now what?"

Hari sat up, "I sincerely hope that you don't hate me for telling you this, but Sasuke, your brother was forced to kill his clan. He didn't want to."

Sasuke's eyes went wide, "W-What? What do you mean?!"

"I went exploring the village and I stumbled across the lair of a man named Danzo. He is the former ANBU Commander. He is working behind the Hokage's back. He told Itachi that he had an ultimatum. He either had to kill his clan and you would be spared or Danzo would kill the Uchiha Clan and you would die. He killed the clan to protect you. He exiled himself to a life of loneliness and being hunted to protect you because of Danzo, not the village, Danzo."

Sasuke's eyes widened further and then filled with tears, "W-What?"

Hari sighed and looked away, "I'm truly sorry to be the one to tell you this, but it's all true. I swear this on my eyes."

Sasuke gasped. An Uchiha swearing something on their eyes was the ultimate vow. The tears fell, "He...He didn't do it just because he could? He didn't want to?"

"No Sasuke. He loved you more than anything, _anything_. He's going blind because of his Mangekyou, and he's doing it on purpose. He wants you to defeat him, take his eyes, and be powerful enough to defend yourself."

Sasuke collapsed forward and Hari caught him and rubbed his back, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm causing you so much pain, but you deserve to know about him. I don't want you to hate your family, and especially not the brother you looked up to like a hero."

Sasuke clutched the front of his shirt and sobbed into his chest and he closed his eyes and curled around his clan member, silently lamenting Sasuke's pain. Eventually, Sasuke fell asleep and he laid the other boy on the bed. He covered him up and then put back on his gear and left the room. He would fix this.

He went to Kakashi and stepped in to see him reading his book. The man looked up and saw his serious face, "What are you going to do, Hari?"

"Fix my brother's pain."

"What?"

"Itachi was forced to kill his clan on threat of Sasuke's life. Sasuke knows. I am going to get Itachi so that Sasuke isn't in pain anymore."

Kakashi's eye widened, "That's insane, Hari! You can't do that! Do you realize Itachi's skill level?! He'll kill you!"

"I am doing it. I don't care. I know how powerful Itachi is, yes, I do, but I am going to fix Sasuke's pain and I don't care if I die doing it."

"Please rethink this, Hari."

"I have. I'm going. I'll be back, be it with an unconscious Itachi or a willing one."

"Hari! I can't let you do that!"

"You can't stop me. I just thought that I'd tell you. Goodnight, Kakashi-sensei."

"NO! HARI!" But he was gone in a swirl of Kamui and Kakashi was left in the room alone, "Dammit! I better not lose someone else!"

 **OoOoOo**

Hari crept through Rain Village looking for his target. Yes, he knew where Itachi was. Danzo's files were very well organized and updated. He travelled through the village, looking like a villager under his henge.

He finally sensed a chakra signature similar to his and Sasuke's and he followed it to hear cursing. He looked from a tree to see a figure cloaked in black and red running through the trees like a bullet, glancing behind him every few seconds. He saw a fish man behind him running with a huge blade in his hand and he jumped into the tree next to Itachi, running alongside the other Uchiha.

Itachi's head whipped his direction and immediately drew a kunai that he threw at him. He dodged it and caught it, before he cocked his head, "Do you care about the guy behind us?"

"What?! He's chasing me, waving a big ass sword around and you're asking me that?! Who are you and what do you think?!"

"Can he die?"

"What?!"

"Can he die?"

"Yes, but you can't do it. You look like a shrimp."

"Why are you running?"

"I'm not telling you that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a ninja and I don't know you! It's a trait to not trust strangers who appear out of nowhere."

"Really? Not even a clan member?"

Itachi's head whipped to him again, "What?!"

He dropped his henge, "Not even a clan member?"

"I've got you now, Itachi! You traitorous little bastard! I knew you were never in it for the Akatsuki!"

Itachi's head turned to see the fishman right behind them and his eyes widened. Hari suddenly stopped and pulled the Tessen from his back, activating his Mangekyou. He slashed the fan and the fishman was blown backwards through a few trees. Hari jumped forward and drew his scythe, smashing it into the fishman's sword, "Why hello there, Mr. Fish. Nice to meet you."

"I am a shark!"

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"You little shit!"

"Oh, no, my name is Hari Uchiha, not little shit. What's yours?"

"Wait! You're the new U-Rank ninja that's in the Bingo Books! You're just a little brat! How did you get in the Bingo books?! And you can't be an Uchiha! Itachi killed them all!"

Hari gave a small smirk, "Well I am, in case you missed the Sharingan. Now, the name of the man I'm about to kill?"

"More like the name of your executioner, you shit! Kisame Hoshigaki!"

"Hmm, nice to know. I'll carve it on your grave marker."

"Why, you little fucking prick! You can't kill me!"

"I can sure try. I mean, I am as powerful as Madara Uchiha in his prime, trained by the man himself."

Kisame's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Oh, you want to fight him too? I'm sure he'd love to tag team." " _What about it, Madara-sensei?"_

Madara chuckled in his head, " _Why not?! Let's have some fun!"_

Hari's smirk grew and he made a few hand seals. A soulless body appeared next to him, reinforced with magic and extra chakra. Madara's soul went into it and then cracked his neck and drew his scythe and tessen, "This weakling, dear Grandson? Well, let's have some fun."

Kisame paled, "M-Madara Uchiha?!"

Hari smiled innocently, "You said that you wanted to meet him, so I brought him out. It's not my fault he wants a battle, or slaughter if you'd rather."

With this, the two Uchihas sped forward. Kisame quickly raised his sword and Hari felt a small drain on his chakra, "His sword draws chakra, Madara-sensei!"

"I know, but all we must do is avoid it. Should be fun, especially with kamui."

Hari laughed in exhilaration and jumped at the man again. The sword went right through him this time and he managed a slash across Kisame's back, but it healed quickly and the fish-sorry, shark-man spun, "That's Tobi's ability!"

Madara laughed, "I taught that boy! You think I don't know his tricks?! He stole that ability from me!"

Kisame paled, "You have all of his abilities?!"

"And stronger! Now, let's dance, Tailless Beast!"

Kisame growled and shot forward and they got involved in an all out battle. Madara and Hari twirled around the man like a deadly dance, cutting and slashing as his sword went through them. Itachi, who had stayed, watched this in shock. This was the power of Madara Uchiha?! How had the boy brought back Madara Uchiha and how was he keeping up with the legendary shinobi?! Kisame's superior strength and special blade were useless!

He watched as Kisame got another cut and then he saw Tobi appear in a swirl of kamui and grab Kisame, "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is saving Mr. Fishy!"

Hari burst into laughter, "Even _he_ calls you Mr. Fishy! Ha!"

Madara grabbed Tobi before he could disappear, "Ah, ah, ah, Obito. Where do you think you're going with my opponent?"

Tobi froze and turned to him, "M-Madara-sensei?!"

"Surprised, I see."

"How?!"

"Secret. Now, we are here to capture Itachi Uchiha for killing the entirety of his clan. You can have the useless shark."

Tobi stared at them in shock and then disappeared and they turned to see Itachi take off. Madara allowed himself to dispel and Hari took off after the Uchiha, "Oi! Wait up, Itachi!"

"No! Why would I wait up if you're here to capture me?!"

"Because Madara was lying! We're here on behalf of your brother!"

Itachi froze and spun, "What?!"

Hari landed next to him and crossed his arms, "We are here on behalf of your brother, or rather I am because Madara-sensei is only here when I summon him."

"What about Sasuke?! What have you done to him?!"

"Nothing besides started training him, giving him the Mangekyou, and, you know, telling him the real reason you massacred the clan."

Itachi's eyes widened further, "You told him?! Wait! How did he get the Mangekyou?!"

"I gave it to him by an intricate illusion and some deaths. And yes, I told him. You know what he did? He cried himself to sleep, clutching me like a lifeline, asking for his brother."

Itachi's eyes grew wet and his voice turned to a whisper, "What?"

"He wants you. He wants you back, Itachi. I want to end his pain, so I came and got you. Just in time it seems. By the way, why was Mr. Fish chasing you?"

"He found out that I was spying on the Akatsuki and giving information to the spymaster, Jiraiya."

"I see, so you no longer have anywhere to go?"

"No, I don't. I'm being hunted by both the Akatsuki and Konoha."

"Then come with me. We're not in Konoha. We're on a long term mission, nine months, in Britain. Sasuke's with me."

Itachi looked at him in surprise and then hope, "You have somewhere for me to go?"

"Yes, and possibly a set of eyes."

Itachi's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Sasuke has the Mangekyou and so do you. If you were to trade eyes, you would both not go blind. That's up to you guys of course. I'm already not going blind."

"I see, well, are you sure you want me along?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm going to drop you at my house with kamui and then go and get your name cleared while you make it up with Sasuke. Then I'm going to come back and you'll be a Konoha nin again and Danzo will hopefully be accused of treason, but that's just a hope."

Itachi nodded, "Alright, I'll go."

"Oh good! Hold on!" And they were gone in a swirl. Hari dropped Itachi in his room where Sasuke was sleeping, locked the door, and then he was gone again.

He kamui'd into ROOT headquarters, grabbed the file, and kamui'd away again. He reappeared in the Hokage's office and wrote a quick note:

 _Dear Hokage-sama/ Sarutobi,_

 _This is Madara/ Hari. We have Itachi Uchiha, as he was kicked out of the Akatsuki. Before you flip out, read this file very thoroughly. This was in ROOT headquarters in Danzo Shimura's office. Itachi is most likely believed dead by the Akatsuki as Madara made an appearance and said that we were there to capture him for killing his clan. Not the real reason. Sasuke was told the truth and wanted his brother back, so I went and got him._

 _Signed, Madara/ Hari Uchiha_

Satisfied, he slipped it in the Hokage's secret compartment that he checked each morning for top secret files. He smirked and kamui'd away. Time to explain to Kakashi and hope that the man understood. That wasn't going to be fun. Oh well.

 **OoOoOo**

Itachi watched as the boy disappeared and then crept over to where Sasuke was sleeping and leaned down. He gently brushed his ototo's hair out of his face with a small sigh and his eyes caught on the tear tracks down the boy's cheeks, causing him to sigh again and gently brush them away with his thumb.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Sasuke sleep with a feeling of guilt. His poor precious ototo had been through so much and it was all _his_ fault. Hari had said that the boy forgave him, but how could he? How could he forgive him after he'd done so much?

He hesitated a moment and then slipped off his shoes and dropped his cloak on the ground, throwing the ring on top of it, both set to the side to be forgotten. He was again hesitant, but he laid down on the bed next to the younger Uchiha and wrapped his arms around him gently, pulling up the blanket.

He tucked Sasuke's face into his chest and placed his face in the soft, fluffy, black hair, closing his eyes. He felt tears leak down his cheeks as he lamented over what he'd done to his brother and then he eventually fell asleep.

 **OoOoOo**

Hari appeared in a swirl in the middle of Kakashi's room and immediately had to dodge a punch, "Whoa! It's just me, Hari!"

"I know! You reckless idiot! How could you go do something so dangerous?! Itachi is very powerful!"

Hari dodged another strike, "I fought Kisame Hoshigaki and you're worried about Itachi?"

"You fought who?! Stay still so I can beat you!"

"Hmm, no! Nah, nah, can't catch me! Kisame Hoshigaki! I was beating the crap out of him until Tobi appeared and swirled him away!" Kakashi growled and Hari dodged another punch, "By the way, I brought Itachi back. He's with Sasuke right now, probably asleep."

This made Kakashi freeze, "What?! He'll steal his eyes!"

"No he won't. As I said before, he was forced to kill his clan. It was either that or Danzo would kill Sasuke _and_ the clan."

Kakashi's eye widened, "What?"

"You didn't listen to anything I said before I left? Hmm, disappointing. By the way, can I steal Sasuke's bed for the night? He stole mine crying his eyes out over Itachi."

"Um, yeah, sure. Are you certain Sasuke's in no danger?"

"Of course I am. Sasuke is like a brother to me. I wouldn't purposefully put him in danger. I spoke with Itachi and he was sincere about wanting to say sorry to his brother."

Kakashi sighed, "Alright, fine, but if this goes wrong, I'm going to kill you."

"Okay. By the way, old man Hokage already knows. I left him a note. Night, Kakashi-sensei."

He took off his gear and laid down on Sasuke's futon, leaving Kakashi to splutter at his abrupt end to the conversation. He closed his eyes and was asleep quickly.

 **OoOoOo**

Sasuke woke up to warmth and the feeling of arms wrapped around him. This made him thoroughly confused. Hari didn't seem like the type to sleep next to him. Sure, he'd comforted him about Itachi, but had he fallen asleep next to him?

He opened his eyes and he was met with black fabric, part of a v-neck shirt that had mesh filling in the 'v'. He felt something resting in his hair and arms were wrapped around him. Whoever it was, was curled around him, almost protectively.

Who was asleep with him? They were too big to be Hari. It felt like an adult sized person. He felt long hair brushing his face and he gingerly lifted his head to try and catch a glimpse of their face. He did and he gasped in shock when he saw his brother asleep around him. How?! It should have been impossible to get Itachi back! He sighed. It was Hari. Of course he'd done the impossible.

His gasp caused Itachi to stir. The arms around him tightened and then Itachi yawned and opened his eyes groggily. Sasuke looked up at him and his brother blinked a few times, before he focused on the younger male and looked at him for a moment, as if waiting for something.

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears and he threw his arms around the older Uchiha, "Nii-san!"

Itachi gasped and stiffened before he tightened his arms further, "Ototo, I'm back. I'm sorry about what I put you through, so sorry."

"Are you...Are you back for good? I don't want you to leave. You were so far away."

Itachi sighed and smiled, closing his eyes, "Yes, I'm back for good, Sasuke."

"Thank God! I'm so happy, Nii-san!"

Itachi's smile grew and Sasuke pulled away from him to sit up and stretch. Itachi sat up as well and looked at his brother, "How have you been? Any new friends?"

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah, Naruto and Hari. Sakura's an annoying stalker fangirl, but Hari got me the Mangekyou and called me his brother. Naruto's been there for me since, well, anyway, yeah. Kakashi-sensei is our jounin's name."

"Kakashi? Must be because of the Sharingan."

"Yeah, but Hari's got the Sharingan too and so do you. You guys can show me how to use it."

Itachi frowned, "You know that the Mangekyou causes you to go blind, right?"

"Yeah, unless you transplant the eyes of a brother figure or someone very close."

"Yes, that's right."

"Good thing you've got the Mangekyou then. We can just trade. Hari's already got good eyes."

Itachi's eyes widened, "You want to trade with me?"

"Yeah, I mean, you've had them for years, so your vision is probably getting pretty bad. Mine isn't yet, but it will eventually. Maybe we can get Hari to do it for us before our real mission starts. We do have a week."

Itachi's eyebrow rose, "So soon? Didn't you just get them yesterday? Don't you want to try them out?"

"I can try them out when you're not going blind."

The door opened and Hari stepped in, "Told you, Kakashi-sensei! You owe me a thousand ryo! They want their eyes switched!" They heard a grumble from the hallway that sounded like 'damn Uchihas' and Hari smirked, "I bet him that you would want to swap eyes before we went to Hogwarts. Now he owes me because he thought you'd wait."

Sasuke smiled, "Thanks, Hari."

Hari feigned innocence, "For what?"

Itachi chuckled while Sasuke glared, "You know goddamn and well what! I wanted Itachi back and you went and did the impossible and got him!"

Hari pretended to come to realization, "Oh _that_! Meh, wasn't that bad. I got a good dance out of it."

Sasuke and Itachi's left eyebrows rose in unison and they spoke like one voice, "What?"

Hari chuckled at their synchronization and clarified, "If someone can't give me a proper fight, then I call it a dance. It's simply a dance with deadly weapons, usually a dance of death...for the enemy." They nodded, again in unison, and Hari clapped, "Anyway! How about we have breakfast and then if you want, we can do the procedure. It will take about three days for your eyes to heal, but I'm perfectly capable of defending you in that amount of time."

Itachi seemed curious about something, "You never clarified how you were related to the Uchiha's _or_ how you have the Mangekyou _or_ how you can summon and keep up with the legendary Madara Uchiha."

Hari nodded, "Oh, _that_. Yeah, I'm Madara's some insane number of greats grandson. I got the Sharingan when I was six and then the Mangekyou about two weeks later due to some stressing situations. They are the Eternal, meaning I won't go blind, because of Madara. He took me to the Uchiha vault and got his old eyes that he gave to me. The last one is because I was trained by Madara."

He threw his ninja ID at Itachi and the older male caught it and read it through with steadily widening eyes. He finally looked up, looking rather pale, "U-Rank?! Flee on sight?! A mission taken against you is immediately considered a failure until proven otherwise?! Holy shit!"

Sakura, who had walked in a few minutes earlier, gasped in shock, "What, Hari?! You're _that_ powerful?!"

Itachi tossed the ID at her and she took it and read it through, before handing it back to Hari with shaking hands. He slipped in away with a nod, "Yes, I am. I am considered as powerful as Madara was at his prime."

She fainted.

He turned to the other two Uchihas, "So, what about breakfast?!"

 **OoOoOo**

"Dammit! I can't see anything! Help me out, Hari!"

Hari chuckled at Sasuke's yell and handed the blindfolded boy his fork, before he led it down to the plate, "There. I assume you can do it yourself now? Like Itachi, who's already half done with his food."

Sasuke growled, "As soon as this blindfold is removed, I'm kicking your ass. You didn't tell me how much of a pain this would be."

"You're blind! It's bound to be a pain! Itachi can agree."

"He's right, Ototo."

"Shut up, Nii-san!"

Itachi spoke in an obviously fake hurt tone, "You wound me. I was only going with the facts."

Sasuke grumbled about dumb big brothers and dumb blindfolds, before he started eating his food slowly. Once everyone was done, Hari stood while Sirius took away the plates, "Alright, your guys's blindfolds can be removed tomorrow. We're going to spend the day letting you get used to them. The day after though, we have to go to Diagon Alley and get supplies for the school year. Dumbledore hired Team Seven to 'guard me' so you guys are set for letters. Itachi's going to go with Kakashi, who's been made the new hand to hand defense instructor., and be his 'assistant'. Everyone else will be in whatever house I'm sorted into for obvious guard reasons. Back to Diagon, I know my way around, so I'll be leading. Your new school lists are in the letters I'll hand you and everything we buy will be purchased with my money. Any questions?"

Naruto jumped up, "Yeah! Yeah! Will we be able to get pets like your owl?!"

"Yes, you will, Naruto."

"Cool!"

"Anything else?" When no one said anything, he smiled, "Great! Well then, that's it! If anyone wants ice cream, it's in the freezer and if you're currently blind, call Tippsly! She'll get it for you!"

There were nods of assent from around the table and Hari smiled. He could already see the mayhem he was about to cause at Hogwarts.

 **OoOoOo**

Just as planned, two days later found them in Diagon Alley. Hari handed out their lists and gave Kakashi the one that the Hokage had sent for him and Itachi for their supplies. With their lists, they went around and got their supplies.

They went to the trunk store first and got trunks to put their new supplies in, before they went on their way. They got their books next, much to Naruto's horror, and he said, I quote, "What the hell we gotta get these for?! We can just kick ass and take names! Not read! I want to learn to blow things up!"

Hari just calmly explained that they had to know the basics before they could start. Next, they went to get robes and Hari met an unpleasant boy there with platinum blonde hair. Everyone else had already finished and he was on the stand getting measured when the blonde boy climbed up next to him and started talking in an annoying and nasally voice that immediately got on his nerves. "So, who are you?! My father says that muggleborns shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts! You're not a dirty muggleborn, are you?!"

Hari just sighed and avoided pinching his nose, "My parents were wizards. However, I would like to believe that blood is simply liquid flowing through one's veins. Of course, if you get on my nerves more than you already have, yours will flow across the ground."

The boy glared at him, "Who are you to talk to me like that?! You can't threaten me! I'm a pureblood!"

"Yeah, and I'm a pure blooded killer. It's fun to watch someone's blood stain the ground by my feet. Don't you think so? If an enemy's throat is slashed, they cannot annoy me, now can they?"

Now the boy paled a bit, before he puffed up, "I'm going to tell my father!"

Hari gazed at him coldly, "Go ahead. Tell your father. I'll kill him too. Besides that, tell him that you pissed off an Uchiha. I'm sure he'll understand. We are a very influential family after all."

Draco scoffed, "Yeah right! You're all talk and no bite!"

He suddenly froze as cold steel touched his throat and a cold voice spoke behind him, "Do you want to test that theory? I've killed before. I've killed many times. I revel in the fact that my enemy's heads have laid at my feet. Quite a bounty on a few of them. The Malfoys, hmm. Traitors to the Wizarding world. Still secretly trying to resurrect Voldemort. Tsk, tsk, bad, bad Malfoy. If that happens, I'll slowly rip you to shreds and laugh as you scream in agony."

The boy started hyperventilating and Hari moved away with a dark chuckle, "Good day, Mr. Malfoy." Before he paid and he was gone with his team.

The next place they went was the pet store because Naruto had been bugging them about it since they got into the alley. They ended up walking out, each with a new pet, including Itachi.

Naruto had a little kitsune with two tails. The fox itself was the size of a cat and colored like an inverted oreo. It had mainly white fur with black speckles spread throughout. Its paws were black, as was its snout and the tips of its ears and tails. The tails, while having black tips, had white crescent moons in the black. It's eyes were a beautiful golden color, like Naruto's hair, and its fur was silky and long. It's name was Hyori, for the moons.

Sakura had a beautiful black cat with hazel eyes and gray tipped ears. It's nose was also gray and there was a gray spot on its chest. Its name was Kage, for shadow.

Sasuke ended up with a dark brown hawk that had silver eyes. It's talons and beak were sharp and silver, while it had a differentiating pattern of light brown and dark brown on its wings and body. It seemed to have an attitude as only Sasuke could touch it without getting bit. Its name was Freya.

Itachi had a rather large crow with red eyes. Its feathers shone like oil in the sunlight and its claws gleamed darkly, definitely dangerous. Its beak was also gleaming, sharp enough to draw blood, and its wingspan was almost as long as an eagle's, making it the same size as Freya, Sasuke's hawk. It was named Shisui in remembrance of Itachi's old friend.

Kakashi ended up with a wolf pup. It's fur was the same silver as the jounin's hair and silky. Its eyes were bright blue. The only change in colors were black paws, eartips, and his snout. There was a mark on its chest kind of like a swirl and its name was Bito in remembrance of Obito, who had given Kakashi his eye after he'd sacrificed himself to save the silver-haired man when they were younger.

Hari didn't get anything, as he already had Yuki, his snowy owl. He did buy collars for all the animals, even the birds, and a large supply of food that he sealed away in a scroll and gave to each respective owner. Once they had their animals, and official documents marking them as familiars, they headed towards the wand store, their last stop. Hari had ordered the apothecary supplies beforehand, not wanting to have to go in the smelly potions store.

By the time they left the wand store, three hours had passed, but they each had custom made wands. Sasuke's was the feather of a lightning phoenix, with oak as the outside. Sakura's was unicorn hair with cherry wood as the outside. Naruto's was kitsune fur and a fire phoenix feather in the middle and also oak like Sasuke's, better for fighting spells. Itachi's had a feather that he supplied from Shisui and a heartstring of a hungarian horntail dragon with ash as the outside wood. Kakashi's was also a dragon heartstring, but of a lightning Brutalion, which was a rare dragon, and an outside of holly. Hari didn't bother. He had gotten a wand years ago that he still had but rarely used. He did, however, buy each person a wand holster, since they were fighters.

When all their shopping was done, he led them to the Leaky Cauldron, where they had dinner before heading home. Hogwarts started in two days.

 **OoOoOo**

They looked at the barrier in apprehension and Sirius smiled, "Go on! You won't run into it and get hurt! It's a secret entry!"

Hari looked at him with a deadpan face, "Secrecy much, Siri? There's muggles around us."

Sirius blushed, "Oops."

Hari snorted and walked calmly towards the column. He walked straight through and soon his team followed along with Sirius. Sirius stopped him before he climbed on the train, "Alright I've got some information for you and your friends. One, the Weasleys are with Dumbledore. Two, not all the Weasleys are. The twins, Fred and George, are good, as is their big brothers Charlie and Bill. Charlie and Bill are graduated, but Fred and George are two years above you and in Gryffindor. Three, try to get in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Slytherin is too...cunning and dark for your pink haired friend or the blonde sunny one. Ravenclaw is too...intellectual for the blonde one. Gryffindor is good, but really reckless. Hufflepuff is for those who are loyal and no one is judged there. That's the best place for all three of you to go. I will care wherever you go, so don't let that mess up your house."

Hari smiled, "Don't worry, Uncle Siri, I won't. Be safe and if you manage to get killed, leave me who and I'll hunt them down and gleefully rip them to pieces."

Sirius would've thought that statement was cute, if not for the fact that Hari was deadly serious as he said it. Sirius smiled nervously, "Will do, Prongslet. Good luck."

Hari gave him a brief hug before he climbed onto the train with his team following. They quickly made it to the end of the train and found a large compartment that stretched to fit them all. They put their stuff in the racks and sat down, each pulling out something to do. Itachi and Sasuke pulled out books. Sakura just stared at Sasuke creepily. Naruto pulled out...a coloring book? Seriously? Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise. Hari just leaned back and closed his eyes, listening. The pets all climbed or flew to their respective owners and settled down on either their shoulder or their lap.

After a bit, Hari heard voices and he tuned in when he heard his old name.

A woman's voice, "Darn it all. Where is Harry Potter? Sirius was supposed to drop him at the station and leave him for us to find. He needs to meet Ginny and Ron."

Then two male voices speaking in synchronization, "Why are you so obsessed with Harry, mum? It's kind of creepy."

He held back a snort of amusement and kept listening as a small female voice spoke, "Shush it, you two! Harry is my hero! He _will_ want me! We'll be together forever and have six kids and I'll have nice clothes and finery."

Hari shuddered, a fangirl, he had enough of those in Konoha already. The older female voice spoke, "Fred and George, I don't see why you disagree with us. Potter is rich. If he were to marry Ginny in the future, we'd be rich, and if he's friends with Ron, we'll get some of his money, Dumbledore said."

Now, Hari snorted. Good luck with that. No one could get into the Uchiha Vault without the Sharingan and he'd long ago emptied his trust vault into the Uchiha Vault. The Potter Vault could only be opened by a Potter or Sirius. The Black Vault could only be opened by Sirius and himself. The goblins wouldn't betray them either. They were their best customers and made...donations yearly to Gringotts to keep it that way.

Kakashi looked at him oddly and he tiled his head towards the window, tapping his ear. Kakashi nodded and tuned in as well as a new young male voice spoke, "Where's the love potion, mum? We have to start giving it to him this year to make the bond stronger."

There was rustling and then clanking and the older female spoke again, "Here you go, dear. Remember, one vial a month and Dumbledore said he'd handle over the summer."

There was more clanking and then the young male voice again, "Thanks, mum."

"Alright, get on the train dear, and remember, first impressions count. Charm Harry with how great Gryffindor is and who the 'right people' are. You'll have him hooked in no time."

Hari snorted again, like he was that naive. Kakashi looked at him, "You'll watch for that potion?"

"If someone can feed me potion without me knowing, then I should probably just jump off of a cliff now. It's been years since _anyone_ was able to get the drop on me."

Kakashi nodded and went back to his book. Hari glanced over at Itachi to see the older Uchiha give a small nod, showing that he knew what had happened. Hari suddenly felt fur rub against his leg and he looked down to see Hyori by his feet. He picked the small kitsune up and looked to see Naruto sleeping. He chuckled and started to pet the kitsune.

He suddenly sensed someone in his head and he tensed up as a dark evil voice, " _ **Hello Uchiha."**_

" _Who are you and why are you in my head?"_

" _ **I am the nine tailed demon fox and I'm communicating through the fox in you lap. I usually hate my containers, but I've come to see this boy as my kit. As much as I hate asking an Uchiha for help, you're the only that can do what I need. It's to help Naruto."**_

" _What is it?"_

" _ **He's got three hidden seals layered on top of each other on his forehead. They are making him stupid, malnourished, and are hindering his movements and chakra flow. They were put there by a hateful teacher of his named Mizuki and no one knows. It seems that you are the only one I'm able to communicate with and it's probably Madara's eyes that are allowing it."**_

" _You want me to remove the seals?"_

" _ **Yes, it won't hurt him. He won't even notice until he looks in the mirror. If I'm correct, then he will look a lot more like his father without the malnourishment seal on him."**_

" _I see. You swear on your tails this won't hurt him, Kurama?"_

" _ **You know my name? Odd, but yes, I swear on all nine of my tails."**_

" _Then I will do as you wish. However, if this hurts him, I will come in there and personally beat the shit out of you."_

" _ **You can't."**_

" _Try me. I'm as powerful as Madara."_

" _ **Fine, fine, alright. It won't hurt him though, I swear."**_

" _It better not, Kurama."_ He cut out of the conversation and stood up quietly, looking at Kakashi, "He's got seals on him from a hateful teacher. I'm removing them."

Kakashi looked at him in worry, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. They're on his forehead. Malnourishment, lack of intelligence, and physical slowing and disrupting of his body."

Kakashi was silent a moment, then, "It won't hurt him?"

"No, it won't."

"Alright, go ahead."

Hari nodded and gently placed his hand on Naruto's forehead. He pushed chakra in and the seals lit up brightly. He pushed more chakra in, focusing on destroying the seals. Seconds later, they shattered and the glow went away. Hari looked at Naruto and his eyebrow rose as he saw him start to change before their eyes. By now everyone was watching to see what was going on.

Naruto's hair lengthened and long bangs formed framing the sides of his face and going down to his jaw. His eyes narrowed and the baby fat faded away. He seemed to grow taller as they watched and his fingers lengthened, better for holding weapons.

Kakashi gasped, "He looks just like…"

"His father? I know. I expected as much. He was malnourished, halting his development. He was also being made dumber by the seal, as half of his brain's intelligence was locked away. He will most likely be a genius now, if the seal strength was any indication. This means he'll be a bit less rash. He will also have better chakra control and his body will be strengthened."

Everyone's eyes widened and Itachi spoke, "He was really _that_ held back?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Someone named Mizuki."

Kakashi growled, "Mizuki, I should've known. That traitorous bastard hated Naruto and worked for Orochimaru." Then his eye widened, "Wait! How'd you know the name of the one who did it?!"

Hyori, or rather Kurama, sat down and looked at Kakashi with glowing red eyes as Hari spoke, "Kurama told me."

"Kurama? Who's that?"

"The kyuubi."

Kakashi gasped, " _He_ told you?! Why did you trust him?!"

"Because the most sacred vow a tailed beast can make is on their tails and he swore on all nine. That, plus he hasn't attacked anyone yet and he's possessing the little fox in my lap." Kakashi's eye went to the fox and focused on the glowing red eyes. Hari chuckled, "Don't worry. I already threatened him sufficiently before I even thought of touching the seals, and being as strong as Madara Uchiha, the threat is quite real."

Kakashi was wary a moment before he nodded, "Alright, I'll trust you. He better not be hurt."

"He won't be, not by the fox. I can promise that much."

Kakashi nodded, "Good." And then went back to his book. The others in the cabin looked at Hari and Naruto another moment, before resuming their previous activities.

 **OoOoOo**

The train had been going for about a half an hour when the door slammed open, startling everyone and waking Naruto up. The blonde blinked a few times and then absentmindedly brushed his bangs to the side and focused on the newcomer, "Who the hell is this? I was sleeping."

Hari looked up and noted the red hair and worn down clothes, "It's a Weasley. You can tell by the shitty clothes, the red hair, and the freckles."

Itachi then focused on the newcomer, who looked about twelve. This had to be the one who'd taken the love potions. When the redhead didn't speak, Hari did, "What do you want? You woke up my friend."

Ron turned to him and then puffed up, "I am a pureblood! I'm looking for Harry Potter! This is the last cabin, so he must be in here! Where is he?!"

Hari's eyebrow rose, "If you can't tell, we're all foreign. We do not know of this Harry Potter. I am Hari Uchiha." He pointed at Itachi and Sasuke, "These are my brothers, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha." He pointed at Sakura, "This is Sakura Haruno." Then he moved to Naruto, "That is Naruto Namikaze." He moved to Kakashi, "And that is the new hand to hand defense instructor, Kakashi Hatake. He is also our chaperone, as we are from Japan."

Ron focused on him and then his eyes lit up, "You're Harry Potter!"

"Excuse me? Did you not hear me? It's pronounced Hari, Haw-ry, not Harry, Hair-ry. That and my last name is Uchiha, not Potter. We don't know of your Harry Potter."

Ron huffed, "You've got to be Potter! I'm sitting here!"

There was suddenly a hissing sound and a scythe was placed at the redhead's throat, "Really? You are? Funny, I didn't say you could. I must insist you leave. I don't want to have to clean up a mess. Blood is _so very hard_ to wash from one's clothes, and your blood is especially dirty with greed and selfishness."

Ron paled as a thin trail of blood ran down his neck. He looked at Kakashi, "You're a teacher! Stop him!"

Kakashi shook his head, "In my country there is a law. It states that if you are stupid enough to gain the ire of a shinobi, your punishment is their decision. Seeing as Hari there is a shinobi, and a rather powerful one, he may do as he wishes with you. I do hope it doesn't come to blood though. It really is a pain to remove bloodstains from your clothes. I cannot tell you how many outfits I've had to throw away because they were soaked in blood. It's quite troublesome to buy new clothes once a week."

Ron paled further and Hari twitched the scythe, "Well?"

"I'll leave! Don't kill me!"

Hari pulled the scythe away and resheathed it on his back, making it invisible with henge once more, "Good choice. Now, get out."

He was gone faster than you could blink.

Naruto yawned, "That was troublesome."

Every Nara sneezed at that moment.

Naruto continued, "I was sleeping." He brushed his bang to the side again and then froze and brought the long hair forward to look at it closely, "WHEN DID I GET BANGS?!"

Hari waved his hands, "Whoa, chill out. You had a seal someone put on you because of their hatred at the kyuubi. I removed it and it made any malnourishment you'd suffered go away. You look like a miniature Fourth Hokage now, including the bangs."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Can I have a mirror?!"

Hari chuckled and waved his hand, forming a mirror in front of the blonde. Naruto's jaw dropped as he inspected his new features, "This is amazing! I look just like dad!"

Hari chuckled, "Indeed you do, and if I'm correct, you will progress at a much faster rate than before. You'll be powerful."

Naruto smiled brightly, "Yes!"

Itachi chuckled, "You do look a lot like Yondaime-sama. It's almost like a ghost come back to haunt us."

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, you look a lot like sensei." He suddenly smirked, "I can't wait until Hokage-sama sees you. Boy, he'll be surprised."

Naruto started laughing, "Yeah, jiji will be! I can't wait!"

Sasuke threw a book at him, "Oi, quiet down."

Naruto pouted and rubbed his head, "Ow, what was that for? That was mean."

"I'm a mean person."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and threw the book back, but both Uchiha's dodged...and it hit Sakura in the face. She stood up, turning red, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"

Naruto gulped, "Hehe, oops?"

"GET OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU!"

"Ahhh! Hari, save me! She's after me!"

"Your problem. Shouldn't have thrown that book."

"Sasuke-teme started it!"

"And you finished it."

Naruto dodged, "Please!"

"Nope!"

"Damn you!"

 **OoOoOo**

Hari looked at the ghosts in interest as they floated through the walls and towards the big doors. They had arrived at Hogwarts and immediately been taken on a boat across the lake. Of course, they'd all rode in the same boat, barring entrance to strangers or glaring redheads. Then they'd been led inside and now they were waiting.

McGonagall came back in and the ninjas checked for their henges that were hiding their weapons. Team Seven would wait in the back until Hari was called forward and sorted and then they would go sit next to him wherever he ended up. Once they made sure their henges were secure, they followed the students in. Team Seven waited in the back, besides Hari, and the other students went forward.

Slowly they were called up one by one. The annoying blonde he'd met at the robes shop was named Draco Malfoy and he went to Slytherin. A girl named Hermione went to Ravenclaw. The Weasley went to Hufflepuff, much to his protests that he belonged in Gryffindor. A boy named Neville went to Gryffindor. It kept going until McGonagall reached his name, "Harry Po-" He caught her mid-word with his Sharingan and her sentence changed as she spoke in a monotone, "Hari Uchiha."

Hari went forward and sat on the stool, smirking at an irate Dumbledore who knew his identity. He set the hat on his head and a voice appeared, " _Might you let me in? Your barriers are too strong."_

" _You won't reveal my secrets?"_

" _I am spelled not to be able to."_

" _Then I will allow you entrance. Watch for Madara."_

" _Who?"_

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HARI'S HEAD?!"_

" _Is that Madara?! He's scary!"_

" _Yes, that's him. Madara, it's fine. I allowed him in. He can't reveal our secrets."_

" _If he does, burn him."_

" _Will do."_

" _Please don't burn me."_

" _Don't reveal Hari's secrets."_

" _Oi! Sorting!"_

" _Oh yes, sorry, onwards. I already did your friends by tuning into Hogwarts and once I add you, I shall calculate where you all end up. It's leaning towards Gryffindor so far."_

" _Okay, please get on with this or I burn you anyway."_

" _Eep! Alright! Pyromaniac!"_

" _Sorting!"_

The hat was quiet after that and then a few minutes later, his voice came back, " _I think it will be…"_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

" _Thank you! I won't burn you...yet."_ Then the hat was pulled off and he went to his new table, which was cheering. Immediately, his team joined him, Naruto and Sasuke on either side and Sakura on Sasuke's other side.

He sat back and finished watching the sorting. Once it was done, Dumbledore stood, "I am sure you're all hungry, so announcements can wait! But first, I have four words. Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! And Tweak! Enjoy your food! Eat up!"

Food appeared on the table and Hari's eyebrow rise, "Is it just me or is he off his rocker?"

Sasuke eyed the Headmaster also, "He's off his rocker."

"That's what I thought. Now, let's eat."

 **OoOoOo**

Once they were done eating, they were led to their new common room, where a male and female prefect were waiting by the portrait of the fat lady. The male prefect spoke, "I am Percy Weasley! This is the door to our common room. The current password is Courage! It changes every two weeks so watch the bulletin board! Follow me in!"

They all stepped in and the girl spoke, "I am Britney Colesia! This is your common room for the next seven years! Keep it nice! First years are on the first floor up these two towers behind me. One is female and one is male! Do not go into each other's rooms unless necessary and then, only females can go into the boy quarters! The female quarters will not allow boys to go up the stairs! Your trunks and pets are already in your rooms! There are two rooms for each gender! This year, we have some foreign students from Japan, come to our institution! The second rooms are theirs and are inaccessible by any not part of their group! Breakfast is at seven thirty tomorrow in the main hall! Be there or miss it! The Head of House will be handing out schedules at breakfast! Good night!"

All the first years nodded and headed to their separate rooms, muttering about the foreigners. Team Seven separated, Sakura going to the girl side and the other three going to the boy's side. When the boys reached their room, they were surprised to find four beds instead of three, but this was soon resolved when Itachi came into the room with a smile, "I'll be staying with you guys and Kakashi will stay in the teacher's quarters. I requested to be placed here for extra protection, though you don't need it."

Sasuke smiled, "Nii-san! You're staying with us! Great!"

Itachi chuckled and hugged Sasuke before he went to his bed, which was the closest to the door. Sasuke's was next and then Naruto, those two being the least experienced. Hari was closest to the window, being a better fighter than the other two boys his age, in case someone came in the window. Sakura's room was well warded, but Hari would be the target and therefore had the larger number of people staying with him, not that he minded. Every male in this room felt like a brother to him, whether it be by blood or just being his comrade and teammate.

They found that they had their own bathroom connected to their room, so they took turns taking showers. Once they were all cleaned up, Hari set an alarm and they all went to sleep, each with a kunai under their pillow. They _were_ ninjas. They had a reason to be paranoid.

 **OoOoOo**


End file.
